Unhinged
Unhinged 'is a thriller book released on August 30, 2018. Chapters 'Chapter 1: On Air A call from a fan of your radio show sets you on a collision course with a psychopath. Chapter 2: More the Merrier A handsome new hire at work and an unexpected arrival at home bring about major changes to your personal and professional life. Chapter 3: Nightly Listener The thrill of your first show with Chace is dampened when you start receiving disturbing messages from one of your listeners. Chapter 4: Friend and Foe Until now, your stalker has only used words, not actions. That's about to change. Chapter 5: The Funeral As you and your friends mourn Deandra's tragic death, your stalker makes his next move. Chapter 6: Motives Dean doesn't believe the stalker put Deandra's ring in your purse - he has a radically different theory of what's going on. Chapter 7: Vantage Point Someone is clearly watching you, but is it from afar... or are they in the house with you? Chapter 8: Discovery You start figuring out ways the stalker could be spying on you. How will he react to your new insight? Chapter 9: Requests and Demands By threatening to hurt Ivy, your stalker has you in the palm of his hand. And what he asks you to do next will shock you. Chapter 10: Surprises A lot of things have caught you off guard lately, but tonight is the most startling yet. Chapter 11: Intruder You hear a voice whispering your name again. Is there someone in your house, or is it all in your head? Chapter 12: Safe and Sound You take steps to secure your home, but you can't shake the feeling that someone is watching you. Chapter 13: Date Night Tonight is finally your big date with Chace, but the evening isn't all romance. Chapter 14: Letting Loose You're alone with Chace in the middle of nowhere, and he's freaking you out. What will you do? Chapter 15: Rumors A new rumor about you starts circulating on the internet, and a discovery turns your world upside down. Chapter 16: Blood Ties You're horrified by the pictures you found in your brother's things, pointing toward him being your stalker. There's no other explanation. Or is there? Chapter 17: Security Your alarm system is installed, and you have a chance to lock in your relationship with Chace. But the situation with your stalker isn't as finished as you thought... Chapter 18: The Wedding The past rears its ugly head when you drag your brother to the wedding of Cammie Rogers. What's Nicholas' connection to the bride? Chapter 19: Simon Says Your stalker is back with a vengeance and so are his demands. Do what he says or suffer the consequences! Chapter 20: The Watcher You thought your home was finally safe, but you were wrong. How is your stalker still watching you, and what has he done to Ivy? Chapter 21: Five Stages You mourn the death of another friend, and your stalker sets his sights even closer to home. Chapter 22: Target Your stalker has killed two of your friends already, and now he's sent you a picture of your brother. Is Nicholas the next victim? Chapter 23: New Housemate Luke moves in after Gabby kicks him out. At least that's what he says happened. Someone has a secret, and it's not going to stay hidden for long. Chapter 24: Confrontation You finally come face to face with your stalker! Will you live to tell, or end up in a coffin? Author The original author of the story is Sandra Grayson. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Hi everyone, thank you for reading! I'm a native Texan who loves to travel. My mystery/thriller novel, Bones of the Demon King, is now an audiobook through Hachette Audio. I love to write stories with twists and turns and have also written promotional pieces for Paramount Pictures, Oxygen Network, and Fox Television. During my free time, you can usually find me obsessing over a good book or a new K-drama. Give me a follow and say hello. I'd love to hear from you! References 1. https://www.wattpad.com/story/19332312-unhinged Related Pages *Cards Gallery - Unhinged Category:Books Category:Thriller Category:Sandra Grayson